goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Annihilator 3000
The Annihilator 3000 is a villainous toy robot appearing in the twentieth Give Yourself Goosebumps book ''Toy Terror: Batteries Included''. History If the reader decides to skip the tour, the prize he/she gets is a kid-sized robot called the Annihilator 3000. No sooner than the reader gets it that it starts going on a rampage and starts destroying the reader's home. The Annihilator 3000 is featured in some bad endings: * The Annihilator 3000 freezes the reader. * The Annihilator 3000 gets crushed by bookshelves. When your mother gets home and sees what's happened, you just tell her you're clumsy since you realize she won't believe you. * After you are knocked out by a hurricane storm, you wake up in your bed. Lightning damaged the house, destroying the Annihilator 3000. But your mother has called the Hasley Toy Company to send a replacement. * You trick the Annihilator 3000 to get back in the box using your brother Geoffrey's favorite toy. Once it's inside, you call the Hasley Toy Company to take it back. But when Geoffrey finds out his favorite toy is now missing, he starts making a lot of trouble for you. The Annihilator 3000 is featured in some good endings: * You find that the Annihilator 3000 has two smaller versions of itself inside. The bad Annihilator 1500 goes on about destruction. The good one tells you how to turn it off. you stash the bad robot in your closet after you've turned it off (to use against the class bully when they start roaming around your yard). Then you discard the defective Annihilator 3000, box and all. * You and Mr. Whittle end up destroying the Annihilator 3000. Mr. Whittle says the model you got was only a test version. He then tells you he's going to enter your name in the big drawing and that you have a chance to win an improved version called the Annihilator 4000! Other appearances *A group of Annihilator 3000 robots appear in the ''Goosebumps'' movie as part of Slappy's army of monsters. The Annihilator 3000s help the other monsters get into Zach Cooper's school by shooting lasers at the barricaded doors. They appear to be smaller than how they were described in the book. *Annihilator 3000s appear in the video games Goosebumps: The Game and Night of Scares are enemies. *Annihilator 3000s appear as collectibles and monsters in Goosebumps HorrorTown. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.29.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.28.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.09.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.07.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 8.06.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.58.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.51.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-02 at 7.51.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-05 at 10.51.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-05 at 10.51.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-12-05 at 10.51.11 pm.png Getting into the school.png Download (3)-1.jpg|The Annihilator 3000 in Goosebumps: The Game Trivia *The Annihilator 3000s are among the few monsters in the 2015 film that actually speak, though it unknown who provides their voice. **The only thing they said in the movie was "We come in peace". Category:Living Toys Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:Movie characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps (characters) Category:Characters Category:Goosebumps Horrortown (Monsters)